


the secret relationship

by AthenaCullen17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaCullen17/pseuds/AthenaCullen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When reader meets sebastian stan they fall in love  quickly but there's only one problem she's 16 and he's 34. Will that stop them or will they continue in secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	the secret relationship

Sebastian stan and was with his friends chris evans and Robert Downey Jr at a convention for the new upcoming avengers movie and he saw you in v-neck t-shirt that said mentally dating sebastian stan and he couldn't take his eyes off of you are the prettiest girl he ever saw.  
hey seb you okay said chris ya I'm fine just distracted said sebastian secretly he was hoping to see you again.  
Later when the signing started he saw you waiting in line 10 more people then he can talk to you so he kept signing his autograph then finally it was you turn hi what's your name said seb hi I'm y/n you say seb smiled and he put his number on the photo of him he was signing and told her to call him later you were so shocked and you went to find your friends and they all freaked out and told you to text him and see if it was real so u did and sure enough it was real he texted back that he wanted to call and talk to u later and you were so excited and still shocked so you went with your friends to go shop around at comic con until later counting down until you get to talk to the sebastian stan wondering what he could have saw in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please leave comment and ask anything thanks


End file.
